


I'll watch over you

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wakes up after he and Hayden were rescued from the dread doctors. He knows one thing for sure. He won't let Hayden get hurt again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll watch over you

Liam opened his eyes. For a short moment he had no idea where he was. Over the last few days he had gotten used to the cold floors and the awful smell. But it was all gone. The cold floor was gone, the awful smell was gone. He was safe now. He smiled when he stared at Hayden in his arms. 

She was sweating, even trembling a little. She was clearly having very vivid dreams and it was not hard to guess what she was dreaming about. 

Liam didn't know what they had done to her exactly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He didn't care that the dread doctors saw her as some kind of experiment. To him she was Hayden, simply Hayden, the girl he loved more than he had ever loved someone before. 

"Liam?" She whispered. Maybe she was still dreaming. She was probably still dreaming. "Liam?" She said his name again and Liam tightened his grip, pressing her closer to his chest.

"It's okay, Hayden, you're safe now." He saw how she opened her eyes, her lips curling up into a small smile. "I won't let the dread doctors harm you again, I promise."

"You said that last time..." Hayden pushed herself up a little, but she pressed a soft kiss on his nose.

"I know, but this time I mean it." Liam nodded and he kissed Hayden's lips. "We're never going back there. Never. The dread doctors can find someone else to experiment on."

Hayden nodded before she laid down again. She placed her head on his chest and she sighed. "We have to find a way to stop them." She stated something Liam already knew. He just knew that Scott wouldn't be able to do it."

"We'll figure something out." He kissed her hair and she closed her eyes again. "Go back to sleep. I'll watch over you."


End file.
